


From Now On

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Glancing across at where she stood, he expected her to be holding the garment out for him to take. Instead, she was wearing it and, he had to say, she looked incredible in the simple white dress shirt which despite swamping her petite form still afforded him a terrific view of her delectable curves thanks to the fact she'd only done up a few of the buttons.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Now On

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU ficlet set some time into the future which has been written for the following prompt from [OTP Prompts](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com):
> 
> _**If your OTP has a noticeable size difference, imagine the smaller person (A) wearing the larger person’s (B) shirt. Now imagine Person A attempting to seduce Person B back to bed wearing nothing but that shirt.** _
> 
> * * *

“Hey, have you seen my shirt?” Ward called out while he picked up various items of their earlier discarded clothing which were strewn around the floor of their hotel room.

Exiting the bathroom, Skye leaned against the door frame and checked out her sexy as hell SO. “You mean this shirt?” 

Glancing across at where she stood, he expected her to be holding the garment out for him to take. Instead, she was wearing it and, he had to say, she looked incredible in the simple white dress shirt which despite swamping her petite form still afforded him a terrific view of her delectable curves thanks to the fact she'd only done up a few of the buttons. 

“Ward?”

“Huh?”

Skye laughed. “Is this the shirt you were talking about?”

“You know it is,” he said, closing the short distance between them. “I'm going to need it back.”

Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she brushed her lips against his. “Come back to bed and it's all yours.”

“That's what it's going to take for me to get it back?”

“Yep.” Sliding her arms up his chest, she wound them around his neck and cupped the back of his head, gently directing his face towards hers. She sighed into his mouth when she felt his hands slip beneath the hem of the shirt, his thumbs slowly stroking along her lower back. 

They kissed hungrily, practically devouring one another. Without breaking apart, Skye managed to walk them towards the unmade bed and she giggled against his lips when Ward unceremoniously fell backwards onto it. 

“Okay... ow!” Something sharp was digging into his hip and, shifting slightly, he pulled out the belt he'd only a few minutes ago retrieved from the floor and placed onto the bed. 

“Aw, poor baby,” she said, continuing to laugh as he rubbed the area. “Want me to kiss it better?”

“Yes,” he replied, trying his best to look serious. 

Keeping her gaze locked on his, she began unfastening the buttons on her – his – shirt, liking the way his eyes darkened as more of her body was revealed. Before she could remove it completely, Ward sat up and pulled her in closer to him so she was standing right between his legs. 

“Let me,” he whispered, his voice thick with lust. Reaching up, he slowly pushed the fabric off her shoulders and watched as the sleeves slid down her slender arms; the unbuttoned cuffs easily clearing her hands. 

Ducking her head, Skye nuzzled her nose against his before their lips met once more. 

His arms wrapped securely around her waist, Ward leaned backwards onto the bed taking her with him. His tongue firmly in his cheek, he couldn't resist saying, “As good as you looked wearing that shirt, it looks much better on the floor.”

“Oh God... Are you seriously using that cheesy line on me?” she asked in between fits of laughter.

“What?” he said, laughing along with her. “I thought you'd like that one.”

The sound of his laughter never failed to stir something deep within her. For a long time she thought she'd never see him smile again let alone hear him laugh which was why she relished playful moments like these all the more. “I do,” she told him, “especially since I completely agree.” 

Closing her eyes, she savored the feel of him trailing his fingers up and down her back and, slipping a hand between them, she popped the button on his pants and lowered the zipper. When her eyes met his again, she flashed him an innocent smile. “What? I'm just trying to level the playing field since I'm feeling a little under-dressed now.”

“I didn't say a word,” he retorted, flipping her over onto her back and fusing their mouths together. 

Skye's last thought before she completely lost herself to the blissful pleasure being bestowed upon her was that if wearing his clothes was this much of a turn on for Ward, she'd make sure to borrow a lot more of his stuff from now on. 

_Fin_


End file.
